criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Ghost of Murders Past
The Ghost of Murders Past is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of Supernatural Investigations (Season 7) and the three-hundred thirty-second case overall. It is the final one to take place in the Southwest. Plot Luke and the player headed to Devilman's Bridge in Amarillo, Texas to stop oil tycoon R.J. Fielding from being possessed by the ghost of Abigail Riley and committing murder under her influence. Once there however, they found Fielding tied upside down to a cactus and left to asphyxiate to death. Mid-investigation, Hope intercepted a police transmission saying that Greg Schmidt had escaped from the psychiatric hospital, forcing the team to search for him. Later, TrendVidder Ronnie Hawk announced the upload of a pre-recorded interview with a ghost, going against his earlier claims that he had not encountered Riley in the abandoned house. Soon after, FBI Agent George Mathison placed Chief Arrow under arrest. The team then found enough evidence to arrest artist Axel Bross for the murder. Axel admitted to being in love with Riley even after her death. Thus, when Riley asked him to kill Fielding, he obliged, knocking him out with chloroform and suspending him upside down like the tarot card "The Hanged Man". He then detailed that Fielding, Jesse Adams, Justine Bankston, and the three other people that Riley had driven to suicide had summoned a demon. Unexpectedly, it worked, with the demon promising them knowledge in exchange for Riley's life. The six continued on with the ritual, killing Riley and gaining knowledge on the location of reservoirs of natural resources, leading to their successes in the oil, copper, and gold industries, respectively. Riley then appeared, demanding that the team let Axel go. When the team refused to back down, Riley possessed Luke's body and ran away with Axel, threatening to shoot Luke if they ever followed him. Felix and the player then talked to Mathison, telling him that they needed Chief Arrow to save Luke from possession by a ghost. Still skeptical but promised by the team that he could charge them with whatever he wanted if they were proven false, Mathison fetched Chief Arrow. The four of them then went to the abandoned house and found proof that Riley and Axel may have escaped to the museum gardens. The team then showed up at the museum, with Mathison placing Axel under arrest. Felix then conducted the exorcism, driving Riley away from Luke's body. The still-shocked Mathison then took Chief Arrow and the player to Axel to ask him for help in appeasing Riley's spirit. Axel then said that she needed to be reminded that someone had loved her when she was alive so she could truly find peace. On Axel's directions, the team went to the abandoned house and found a ring that Axel had given Riley when she was alive. The team then went to Riley, who explained that she saw it fit that the punishment for her friends who watched her die was to watch their loved ones die. They then gave the ring back to Riley, telling her that Axel wanted her to find peace. Finally convinced, Riley then passed to the other side. Meanwhile, the player joined Gwen in confronting Justine about her dark past. After apologizing and still feeling guilty over Riley's death, Justine told them that they had summoned the demon with help from a spellbook from a local witch. With Priya's help, the team then prepared a sample of cattail pollen paste to give to the witch. They then went to Agnes Leek, who told them that the demon was likely still roaming around Earth. She then said that demons were unkillable, unbanishable except by another demon, unimaginably powerful (having powers like teleportation), and that they could disguise themselves as human beings. After all the events, the team concluded that the livestock deaths in the Southwest were probably caused by the demon summoned by the group of six five years prior. Hope then told the team that she had gotten an email telling them to stop looking into demons, which she had traced to the Rockies. The team then went there to find out more about the email sender. Summary Victim *'R.J. Fielding' (found hung upside down from a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Axel Bross' Suspects C332P1.png|Zeke Davis C332P2.png|Arthur Darkwood C332P3.png|Axel Bross C332P4.png|Ronnie Hawk C332P5.png|Greg Schmidt Quasi-suspect(s) C332PQ1.png|George Mathison C332PQ2.png|Justine Bankston C332PQ3.png|Possessed Luke C332PQ4.png|Agnes Leek C332PQ5.png|Abigail Riley Killer's Profile *The killer eats chicken fried steak. *The killer is scared of the dark. *The killer listens to Billie Kelson. *The killer wears pale yellow. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes C332CS1A.jpg|Devilman's Bridge C332CS1B.jpg|River Bank C332CS2A.jpg|Abandoned Living Room C332CS2B.jpg|Upholstered Chair C332CS3A.jpg|Front Yard C332CS3B.jpg|Rusty Truck Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Devilman's Bridge. (Clues: Locked Box, Flashlight, Victim's Body; Victim Identified: R.J. Fielding) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Lizard Trap; New Suspect: Zeke Davis) *Question Zeke Davis about the murder. (Prerequisite: Lizard Trap unlocked) *Examine Flashlight. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Arthur Darkwood) *Find out what Arthur Darkwood is doing at the bridge. (Prerequisite: Arthur's Fingerprints identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Abandoned Living Room) *Investigate Abandoned Living Room. (Prerequisite: Arthur interrogated; Clues: Torn Painting, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Torn Painting. (Result: Painting; New Suspect: Axel Bross) *Ask Axel Bross what he was doing at the house. (Prerequisite: Painting restored) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is scared of the dark) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hanging; Attribute: The killer eats chicken fried steak) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Front Yard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Phone, Chest of Tools, Map) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (12:00:00) *Confront Axel Bross about knowing the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Upholstered Chair; Profile updated: Axel eats chicken fried steak and is scared of the dark) *Investigate Upholstered Chair. (Prerequisite: Axel interrogated; Clues: Damaged Hat, Broken Mirror) *Examine Damaged Hat. (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder. (Result: Dirt from Crystal Caves) *Question Zeke Davis about stomping on the victim's hat. (Prerequisite: Dirt from Crystal Caves identified under microscope; Profile updated: Zeke eats chicken fried steak and is scared of the dark) *Examine Broken Mirror. (Result: Mirror) *Analyze Mirror. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Billie Kelson; Profile updated; Axel listens to Billie Kelson) *Examine Chest of Tools. (Result: Night Vision Goggles; New Suspect: Ronnie Hawk) *Return Ronnie Hawk's night vision goggles. (Prerequisite: Night Vision Goggles found; Profile updated: Ronnie eats chicken fried steak) *Examine Map. (Result: Hospital Map; New Suspect: Greg Schmidt) *Locate Greg Schmidt and ask him about the murder. (Prerequisite: Hospital Map unraveled; Profile updated: Greg is scared of the dark and eats chicken fried steak) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Ronnie Hawk if he made contact with the ghost. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rusty Truck) *Investigate Rusty Truck. (Prerequisite: Ronnie interrogated; Clues: Letter, Dirty Sack) *Examine Letter. (Result: Gag Order) *Analyze Gag Order. (09:00:00) *Question Arthur Darkwood about the gag order from Fielding. (Prerequisite: Gag Order analyzed; Profile updated: Arthur is scared of the dark and listens to Billie Kelson) *Examine Dirty Sack. (Result: Handgun) *Find out why Greg Schmidt lied about having a gun. (Prerequisite: Handgun found; Profiles updated: Greg listens to Billie Kelson, Zeke listens to Billie Kelson) *Investigate River Bank. (All tasks beforehand must be done first; Clues: Pieces of Fabric, Rope Spool) *Examine Pieces of Fabric. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Rope Spool. (Result: Muddy Fibers) *Analyze Muddy Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pale yellow) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Something Wicked This Way Comes (5/5). (No stars) Something Wicked This Way Comes (5/5) *Plead with Agent Mathison to release the chief. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes) *Investigate Front Yard. (Prerequisite: George interrogated; Clue: Locked Notebook) *Examine Locked Notebook. (Result: Abigail's Notebook) *Analyze Abigail's Notebook. (09:00:00) *Perform an exorcism on Luke. (Prerequisite: Abigail's Notebook analyzed) *Ask Axel Bross how Abigail can find peace. (Prerequisite: Luke interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Abandoned Living Room. (Prerequisite: Axel interrogated; Clue: Flower Pot) *Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Ring) *Convince Abigail Riley to pass over. (Prerequisite: Ring found; Reward: Sad Ghost) *Interrogate Justine Bankston about summoning a demon. (Available after unlocking Something Wicked This Way Comes; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Devilman's Bridge. (Prerequisite: Justine interrogated; Clue: Cattail Plants) *Examine Cattail Plants. (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen. (06:00:00) *See what Agnes Leek can tell us about demons. (Prerequisite: Pollen analyzed) *Move on to a new crime (in The Rockies)! (1 star) Trivia *The case title is a reference to the Ghost of Christmas Past, a fictional character from A Christmas Carol, a novel of English writer Charles Dickens. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of three cases in Supernatural Investigations where all suspects have appeared previously, the others being Immortal Combat and The Tree of Death. *This is the only case of the game in which the victim and the suspects are male. *Billie Kelson is a parody of American musician Willie Nelson. *''Y-Files'' is a parody of X-Files. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Supernatural Investigations Category:Southwest